


Lima Legends

by Shermanator7



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superheroes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: Three teens lives are changed forever after one night brings them abilities beyond anything they ever thought possible. But with these powers come new threats to their small town, and new responsibilities to bring those threats to justice.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

Lima, Ohio has to be the single most uninteresting place on earth. At least that’s what Santana Lopez thought. Nothing out of the ordinary ever seemed to happen in the town. It was a huge change from Santana’s old home in New York. Unfortunately after her Mom’s divorce she had to pack her bags and move the summer before her sophomore year. Now she was a junior and just counting the days till graduation. Then she could go back to New York where everything was more her speed. Until then she was stuck. Stuck in the some monotonous day to day life she had gotten used too. 

Her High School wasn’t much different. The teachers there seemed to actively try to be as uninteresting as possible. Constantly going on and on about topics Santana couldn’t care less about. The only thing that got her through the day was by admiring a certain blonde. 

Brittany S. Pierce. Head Cheerio and the most popular girl at William McKinley High School. Ever since Santana saw her on her first day she’s had the biggest crush. Unfortunately the girl had never even looked at Santana let alone talked to her. And Santana couldn’t really blame her. She was the quiet kid who usually sat in the back of class well Brittany was constantly socializing with everyone at McKinley. 

Luckily Santana wasn’t completely alone, she had a few friends in Lima. Well really she only had one. Sam Evans, the biggest nerd at McKinley. But he was also sweet and didn’t constantly try to get into her pants so Santana put up with him. Even if his Star Wars theories and Sean Connery impressions could get annoying, he was one of the only tolerable people she’d found. 

Anyway, everything started on what seemed like a normal Friday. The school was abuzz with excitement about a party being thrown at Lindsey Martins lake house that night. Lindsey was the second most popular Cheerio after Brittany and her parents were famously rich. So every few months Lindsey would host a party at her huge lake house open to every student at McKinley. The parties for known for having tons of alcohol, hook ups, and even the occasional fight. That didn’t stop people from coming though as the turnouts were always crazy. Santana hadn’t planned on going until she walked into her first hour history class and made her way to the back where Sam was already seated. He had a sad look on his face and Santana was already pretty sure what it was about. 

“Let me guess, she’s dating someone else,” she asked as she sat next to Sam. 

He shook his head and replied, “No, arguably worse. She deleted our homecoming pictures off her Instagram.”

Santana couldn’t help but feel bad for Sam. He had been having some relationship troubles with his on and off again girlfriend Mercedes Jones. This time it seemed permanent, and Sam wasn’t taking it well. He had spent the past few days moping around and just generally being bummed about everything. Santana had even offered to binge watch the Star Wars movies with him but he denied. She could tell he needed a distraction. 

“Hey Sam, do you wanna go to Lindsey’s party tonight?”

“Seriously? You actually wanna go to that?”

Normally Santana wouldn’t even think about it. The party would be full of people she couldn’t stand and they’d most likely be even worse if drunk. But if got Sam feeling better than she’d just suck it up.

“Yeah of course. It’ll be awesome. You and I can get our drink on, and find some awesome ladies to get with.”

Sam rolled his eyes jokingly, a smile returning to his face. Class started and the two found themselves both day dreaming though the boring lecture on the industrial revolution, until the door to the classroom opened. A boy walked in wearing an expensive looking jacket. Unfortunately the sleeve seemed to have been torn and it seemed to have some sort of dirt all over the back of it. 

Santana recognized the boy as Kurt Hummel. Kurt was many of the McKinley bully’s punching bag. Constantly taking abuse from them due to his fashion sense and attraction to boys. He actually reminded Santana of herself. Except where she was able to blend into the back and avoid bullies Kurt stood out and took the backlash that came with it. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him as he went to his desk a look of defeat on his face. The lesson continued uninterrupted, and so did the rest of Santana’s school day. 

Afterwards her and Sam went back to her house to hang out before the party. They were sitting in Santana’s room playing video games when Sam asked her a question. 

“Do you think we should invite Kurt to do something sometime?”

Santana looked over at him confused. “Why would we do that?”

“He just doesn’t seem to have anybody at school. He’s kinda like us.”

Santana shrugged before focusing back on the tv. “If we hang out with him it’ll only bring attention towards us.”

“Well I feel bad just letting him get beat around by Karofsky and his friends.”

“Well then feel free to stand up to them, but don’t come to me when you get your ass kicked,” she replied loudly. 

Santana knew she was being harsh on Sam. He didn’t deserve her snarky comments, but Santana didn’t spend two years blending in just to throw it away by playing hero. Even if she did feel bad for Kurt. 

“Geez Santana calm down. I wasn’t saying we should stand up to them I was just suggesting we hang out with him some time. It’s gotta suck being by yourself all the time.”

She shrugged in response and an awkwardness seemed to surround them. Santana knew San was right but it was just hard to admit. Really she wished she could just kick Karofsky’s ass herself but that clearly wasn’t gonna happen. After a few hours Sam and Santana got ready for the party and started towards the Lindsey’s lake house. The drive over wasn’t as awkward but Santana still felt bad about what she said. 

The party was in full swing when they got there. People were standing around the yard red solo cups in hand with even more inside. Santana had to admit she felt nervous as Sam and her pushed their way inside. She was almost positive Brittany was gonna be there so she was dedicated to not doing anything stupid or embarrassing. Which meant she’d have to keep drinking to a minimum. Sam however had no such commitment and was showing it by making himself a drink as soon as they reached the kitchen. She smirked at his excitement and grabbed herself a beer from one of the coolers. The two of them spent the next hour or so talking, dancing, and just generally having a good time. 

Sam seemed to be in much better spirits until he walked back into the kitchen to get another drink. There he saw Mercedes standing with a guy from the football team he didn’t recognize. Mercedes was laughing at something he whispered into her ear and Sam’s heart sunk. He put his head down and solemnly made his way out the back door walking the path towards the lake.

Meanwhile back inside Santana stood in the living room waiting for Sam to come back. The party was significantly less fun without her best friend.

“I should probably go find him”, she quietly said to herself. 

She made her way into the kitchen scanning the room for Sam who she couldn’t see anywhere. She continued through the house not being able to find him anywhere until she happened to glance out the window towards the lake. There she could barely make out her best friend sitting on the beach. Quickly she also made her way out back towards the lake. Once down at the beach she silently walked up to Sam and sat next to him. 

“What happened,” she asked? 

“She’s moved on. I know I should too but it just sucks to see.”

Santana nodded not being able to relate but trying none the less. She had only had one girlfriend before back in New York and it hadn’t lasted more than a week. 

“I just wish she’d told me what I did wrong. It seemed like we were fine one day and then all the sudden... nothing.”

Santana reached her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and her lighter. She didn’t smoke often, but sometimes it was exactly what she needed. 

“Do you want one,” she offered? 

He shook his head as she lit the end of the cigarette and inhaled. The two sat in silence for a few minutes thinking things through when they heard rusting behind them. They both looked over their shoulders and saw none other than Kurt also walking down the path. He had his head down so he didn’t see them until he stepped onto the beach. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize there were other people down here,” he said, finally looking up. 

“It’s fine. We’re all here just wallowing in our own sadness,” Santana said sarcastically. 

Kurt smirked before going to sit next to Sam. 

“I’m only here to make sure my stupid step brother doesn’t get too drunk. But I figured might as well get out now before Karofsky finds me.”

The other two nodded and for a few minutes things seemed nice. The cool air was refreshing as they each thought over their lives. Santana thought about how she wished there was somebody she could love in her life. Sam thought about how he could get Mercedes back. And finally Kurt thought about how he could deal with the bullies at McKinley. Each of them felt hopeless though. And right as Santana was ready to stand up and go home she was stopped by something catching her eye. She looked out at the lake and saw a bright light. It had a weird purple glow to it and seemed to be getting brighter. Sam and Kurt also noticed it and all three of them stood up and walked toward the edge of the lake to get a closer look. 

“What the hell is that,” Sam asked not able to take his eyes off the approaching light. 

Kurt or Santana never got the chance to reply as the light finally reached the lakes edge and crashed into them. Instantly all three of them were sent backwards by the force of the light. It sent surges of energy through them impacting each of them differently. Santana felt like she was burning up especially in her hands. Sam felt like the world was slowing around him. And Kurt simply felt like something was coursing through his veins. 

As each of them fell down onto the sand they each lost consciousness. And even though they didn’t know it yet, nothing in their lives would ever be the same. Lima, Ohio was about to become a whole lot more interesting. For better and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It’s my first time writing any sort of sci fi or supernatural fic so bare with me. Everything will be explained as the story goes on and chapters will get longer. Please leave a review or kudos if you enjoyed. Thanks again.


	2. New Beginning

Santana was the first to stir awake. The sun was shining brightly above her. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurred as she slowly lifted herself off the ground. She could feel the sand fall from her as she straightened up and looked around. Directly in front of her she could see Sam who laid stomach down with the side of his face pressed into the ground. Her heart raced as she realized he could be dead, so she quickly crawled over to him. Due to her headache and impaired vision she didn’t feel confident enough to walk. She shook his body until she heard him groan and saw his eyes inch open slowly. 

“Where am I,” he asked?

“We’re still at the lake. We got knocked out by something.”

Sam sat up before rubbing his eyes and glancing around. 

“Did I dream up getting hit by a bright light?”

Santana smirked, “No Trouty, that really happened.... I think?”

They sat for a few moments regaining their clear vision before Santana realized something. 

“Kurt was here too,” she said frantically looking around. 

She finally spotted the boy about 10 feet away. Feeling good enough to walk, Santana stood up and slowly made her way over to him. Something seemed off as she got closer and she soon realized why. She had to hold back a scream as stood above Kurt. Or at least she was pretty sure it was Kurt. She could see the clothes he had worn yesterday laying on the ground, and they were shaped as if somebody was wearing them. But the shirt appeared to be hollow. The neck and arm holes were stretched around nothing. At least, nothing Santana could see. She slowly stepped back from the clothes not being able to speak. Sam noticed her apparent fear and also walked over to Kurt before having a similar fearful reaction. 

“He must’ve gotten disintegrated by the light or something,” Sam said in shock. 

“And it just left his clothes completely in tact,” Santana replied sarcastically. “Yeah sounds likely.”

Sam rolled his eyes before kneeling down. Slowly he reached his hand out towards the neck of the shirt. After a few seconds his fingers made contact with the softness of Kurt’s hair causing him to quickly retract his hand. 

“No he’s definitely still there,” Sam said, sounding terrified. 

Santana was about to do her own investigating when Kurt’s clothes started to move. They watched as the empty white shirt in front of them moved around until it looked like it was sitting up. The neck of the shirt then twisted slightly towards them. 

“What happened,” they heard Kurt say. 

They both gasped and took a few steps back as they saw Kurts jeans bend in a way that made it seem like he was standing up. A few seconds later the hollow pair of clothes stood only a few feet in front of the other two. 

“Why are you guys staring? What’s going on?”

Santana slowly replied, “I don’t know how to tell you this Kurt, so I’m just gonna say it. We can’t see you.”

“What is that supposed to mean.” They watched as the sleeves on Kurt’s shirt lifted up as if he was putting his hands outwards. “What the hell,” they then heard. “My hands, they’re... gone?”

They watched as Kurt bent over to roll his jeans up and saw his leg, also not visible. After a few more seconds of investigating they started to hear what sounded like Kurt hyperventilating. Sam stepped forward and put his hand on Kurts sleeve. 

“Calm down Kurt we’re gonna figure this out.”

“How Sam? I’m invisible. That’s not exactly a simple problem,” Kurt replied angrily. 

“I’ll go get some help,” Sam said walking towards the path up to Lindsey’s house. 

He started to jog and seconds later the world seemed to flash by him. Now standing in the middle of the road he looked around confused. In a matter of moments he had seemingly traveled up the path and past Lindsey’s house. He turned around towards the lake and saw a distinct path where he had run. His phone started buzzing so he pulled it out and saw Santana calling him. He quickly answered. 

“What did you just do,” the Latina yelled on the other end. 

“I don’t know. I was just gonna go to Lindsey’s house and get some help but somehow I ended up way further,” he replied, fear in his voice similar to Kurts. 

“Yeah I saw that. You literally turned into a blur, and were gone in like a second.”

Sam turned back towards the lake and took a breath before running along the same path. Once again everything seemed to go by in a blur until he found himself back at the beach. He quickly looked around and saw Santana shocked expression. 

“What is happening,” she asked, her heart racing. 

“I don’t know Santana. This isn’t exactly a normal circumstance. It must’ve been that light from last night. It must’ve done something to us.”

The still invisible Kurt paced around the beach.

“So you’re saying that blast from yesterday gave us superpowers,” he asked? 

“Unless somebody else has better reasoning for how I just ran a half mile in a few seconds, than yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Wait a second, if all of us got hit by the blast where are my powers,” Santana said?

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe you need something to activate them. Try running, maybe you have super speed too.”

The trio spent the next few minutes testing Santana for any sort of power. Nothing seemed to work as they tested her speed, strength, flexibility, and even tried heat vision. 

She sighed feeling annoyed as she rested her hands in her pocket. There she felt her lighter and cigarettes which she decided to take out. It was stress like this that always pushed her to smoke. As she flicked open the lighter she pulled her hand up to help light the cigarette. She noticed the flame acting weirdly as she moved her hand. It seemed to almost dance in the direction of her hand. She twirled a finger over the flame and watched as it spun around. Finally feeling risky she reached down and pinched the flame in her fingers. She was shocked at the lack of pain and even more shocked when she picked the fire up in between her fingers. She gracefully maneuvered the flame between her fingers before resting it in the palm of her hand. 

“Pyrokinesis,” Sam suddenly said. 

Santana looked up at the boy who was watching her with a look of fascination.

“What?”

“Pyrokinesis,” he repeated. “It means you can control and manipulate fire. The blast must’ve reacted to your lighter or something. This is amazing.”

She looked back at her hand as the flame crackled on her palm.

“Throw it,” Sam urged her. 

She gave him a confused glance before turning towards the lake and winding her arm up before launching the flame towards the water. As she threw it, the small bit of fire formed into a sphere and crashed into the water with a large splash. 

“That was amazing,” Santana said even laughing a bit out of pure shock. 

Sam nodded matching her excitement. Unfortunately Kurt was reasonably not as pleased. 

“I’m so happy that you guys love your new selves but I’d rather focus on BECOMING VISIBLE!” He yelled. 

“Okay Kurt, you’re not gonna get anywhere being angry. Just calm down and think about being visible,” Sam suggested. 

Santana smirked, “Truly insightful advice Sigmund. Just think about being visible.”

“Well excuse me Santana but I’ve never had to coach someone out of invisibility before. I’m pretty sure no one has so I’d say it’s solid advice.”

As the two continued to bicker Kurt took a few steps back and started taking deep breaths. He thought about all the times Karofsky cornered him at school. How exposed he felt and the feeling of being noticed by his tormentors. Slowly he started to fade back, starting with his hands and moving up his arms until eventually he was fully visible again. He let out an excited laugh only to realize the other two were still arguing. 

“Uh guys... I’m back,” he said awkwardly. 

“Not now Hummel,” Santana replied before realizing what he said. She did a double take before letting out a deep breath. 

“So what now,” Kurt asked after a few seconds of silence. 

Santana shrugged, “We should probably take it a day at a time,” Santana suggested. “We don’t wanna just jump straight into something crazy.” 

Sam however, had a much different view on things. 

“This is our chance you guys. Our chance to make Lima a better place. We could be heroes to everyone. Just imagine for a second.” His voice became much more dramatic. “There’s a burning building. 3 people inside and the fire department can’t do anything about it. Their only hope is Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, and Kurt Hummel. I run in with my super speed well you use your powers to control the flames from burning any further. And you Kurt.... well maybe this isn’t the best scenario for invisibility but we’ll figure something out.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at the story well Santana just paced around the sand. 

“I can’t do this Sam. My Mom can barely support her and I as is. How is she gonna handle her daughter throwing around fireballs?”

“Yeah and my Dad and I are already different enough. How’s he gonna feel that his son is even more of a freak,” Kurt added. 

Sam smirked slightly before replying. “You guys really don’t know how superheroes work do you? We’re not gonna tell anybody about our powers. We’ll use code names and costumes to hide our identities.”

The two stared at him confused so he elaborated. 

“Peter Parker wears a mask and calls himself Spider-Man so that the Green Goblin won’t take his Aunt May hostage. He wants to protect those closest to him so he keeps it a secret. That’s all we have to do.”

“So you want us to prance around in spandex and capes fighting crime,” Santana said rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t see why not. It’s not like anybody else in Lima has powers like this, you guys. There’s not a single other person who can do this.”

Kurt interrupted, “Sam you’re acting like Lima’s a crime haven. Aside from the occasional burglary or jaywalker I don’t think there’s much for us to stop.”

Sam thought it over for a second before he slowly nodded. 

“Maybe you’re right. But I think we should still talk it over.”

“Fine,” Santana said. “But we need to go somewhere more private.” The other two agreed and Santana told them she knew the perfect place. 

Fifteen minutes later when the group was being seated at a booth in the back corner of Breadstix, Sam and Kurt realized their definition of private was much different than Santana’s.

“How is this supposed to be “more private” than the lake,” Kurt asked sounding annoyed. 

Santana rolled her eyes, “The only person who’ll bother us back here is the waitress. And besides, I can’t discuss serious issues well starving.”

The group ordered some lunch before continuing their conversation from the lake. 

“So like I was saying before. Even if Lima isn’t a crime haven like Kurt said, people still need help. There’s plenty of shady stuff that goes on in Lima Heights Adjacent, right Santana.”

Santana nodded as she shoved a breadstick into her mouth. 

“Yeah there’s definitely some stuff that goes down there,” she mumbled, her mouth completely full. 

“See Kurt. We at least have that to work with. And there’s plenty of people at McKinley who maybe need to be taught some justice. You of all people should understand that Kurt.”

Kurt sat across from Sam thinking about what he said. It would be nice to not get stepped on for once. 

“Okay, fine. If Santana’s cool with it than so am I.”

They both looked at the Latina who slowly nodded. 

“Got nothing better to do,” she said dryly. 

Sam smiled and quickly got to discussing costumes. The other two barely listened as he rambled on about, masks, and gloves and some other things. 

Santana had to admit, the idea of being some kind of superhero excited her. Especially when it involved blasting fireballs from her hands. She imagined herself in a badass costume fighting off some sort of monster, and of course getting the girl. Right as she was about to kiss Brittany in her head Kurt interrupted her daydream. 

“I would handle the costuming, but I’m not sure a frictionless suit capable of handling super speed is in my budget. Same goes for something fireproof or invisibility compatible.”

“It’s fine we’ll just go to Goodwill. They’ve got tons of useful stuff there,” Sam replied. 

“Seriously? We’re gonna make our crime fighting outfits, which may I remind you are supposed to be imposing, from old t shirts and used jeans,” Santana said confused. 

“Just trust me guys. They’ve got what we need.”

And that’s how they found themselves at Goodwill once lunch was over. Sam and Santana were scanning through some of the jackets well Kurt was busy testing if any of the clothes were compatible with powers. To test he’s just touch the sleeve and turn his hand invisible to see if it would spread to the shirt. So far he was having very little luck. 

“What about this,” Sam suggested pulling a black and grey jacket off the rack. “It’s wind resistant which should help when I’m running, and it’s got a hood which is good for concealing my identity.”

Santana shrugged not really interested. She was pretty sure there wasn’t anything in the store that wouldn’t catch fire so she was gonna have to look elsewhere. The two of them looked through a couple other options when they heard a loud voice. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kurt yelled. 

They quickly made their way through the aisles until they reached Kurt who looked devastated. 

“What’s wrong Hummel,” Santana asked.

“I found something that turns invisible,” he grumbled. 

“And how is that an issue?”

Kurt sighed before pulling a navy blue poncho off of the rack. Santana and Sam looked at the item still not sure what the problem was. 

“Are you guys blind or something. Ponchos haven’t been relevant in the fashion world since like 2006. And Navy does absolutely nothing for my complexion. Of course the one thing that my powers work on is ugly and outdated.”

Sam and Santana couldn’t help but laugh at Kurt’s “problem”. And as he slipped on the poncho they had to admit... it was a little ridiculous.

“Nobody’s ever looked intimidating in a poncho,” Kurt complained. 

“Tell that to Bruce Willis,” Sam replied still laughing. 

“Well we’re not exactly physically similar,” Kurt said rolling his eyes. 

After the situation with Kurt they found him some cargo pants that worked with his powers much to his horror. 

“It’s a good thing I turn invisible cause I’d rather die than be seen in this outfit,” he mumbled putting the outfit on. “Why the hell do only these clothes work anyway?”

Outside of the changing room Sam shrugged before replying, “Probably has something to do with the material. Who knows though.”

Kurt stepped out of the changing room in his full hero attire and groaned. He looked ridiculous but at least it worked. 

“So Lady Hummel’s official code name is Poncho Boy,” Santana said. 

Kurt sent her a glare as he looked himself over in the mirror. The more he looked at the more it grew on him. The poncho didn’t look as much like a poncho as it did a cloak. It went down to almost his knees leaving the cargo pants barely visible. 

“What about Wraith,” he said suddenly. 

Sam and Santana stopped their laughing at the suggestion and looked at each other impressed. 

“Yah know cause I can turn invisible, and this thing kinda looks like a cloak,” he explained. 

Santana nodded, “Not bad Hummel. I’ll still call you Poncho Boy but Wraith can be your official name I guess.”

San nodded clearly excited that everything was coming together. After Kurt changed back they purchased the poncho, pants, and Sam’s jacket. It was about 3:00 when they were done so they opted to go their separate ways, agreeing to meet up the next day. 

As Santana walked through her neighborhood her nerves grew. Things at home weren’t exactly easy. Her Mom worked really hard to give Santana and herself a good enough life. She was always wanting to prove that she didn’t need her ex husband. Santana wished she could help more. She wanted to get a job and help her Mom financially by Maribel was even more stubborn than her daughter. She refused any sort of handouts and instead just worked harder when money was tight. 

That meant Santana barely saw her Mom. And when she did see her all conversations were based around Maribels various jobs. Santana wasn’t mad her Mom worked so much, but sometimes she just wanted a normal relationship. One where they’d talk about school, or her friends or just something other teens did with their parents. She hadn’t even told her Mom that she was a lesbian yet. Not because she was afraid of her reaction, she knew her Mom loved her no matter what. She was afraid of giving her Mom something else to worry about. That’s the same reason she was so adamant about keeping their identities secret. She didn’t need her Mom scared that her daughter was gonna get killed every night she went out fighting crime. 

When Santana reached her house she immediately used her key to get inside. There she heard her Mother frantically walking around well talking on the phone. She entered the kitchen to see Maribel scrambling to get her things together. 

“Uh hi Mamá,” Santana said awkwardly. 

Maribel turned towards her daughter and smiled, though she was clearly stressed out. 

“Yes Patrick I’ll be in in fifteen minutes,” she said into the phone before hanging up. “I’m sorry mija but one of the girls at the salon didn’t show up today, so they need me to fill in.”

Santana slowly nodded not saying anything, so Maribel stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and slowly rubbed her back. 

“I promise, it won’t be long before I can get back to normal working hours. I just don’t wanna loose you Santana. And if the court thinks I’m lazy or not providing for you they’ll grant custody to your Papá instead.” 

Santana continued her nodding not really wanting to say anything. She also didn’t want to go back with her Papá even if New York was more her speed. Her Dad was extremely arrogant, cocky, and constantly talked down to Santana like he thought she was stupid. Santana wasn’t sure she could go long living with him before she torched his ass. 

That’s why she just smiled and returned her Mom’s hug before the woman rushed out the door. Santana sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter where she pulled out her lighter. She looked down at the flame and watched it jerk around somewhat erratically. 

“I could do so much with this,” she said to herself. “Nobody could stop me if I just waltzed into the bank and torched my way through to the vault. Make our life a whole lot easier.”

She continued to think about how she could use her powers for financial gain and seriously started considering it. Until she imagined McKinley. She thought about how the students would talk about her. More specifically she thought about how the head Cheerio would talk about her.

“Did you hear about that crazy Lopez freak,” she imagined Brittany saying. “Glad she’ll be rotting in jail.”

Her heart jumped at the thought and she immediately changed her mind. 

“Sam’s right,” she said. “I got these powers for a reason, and I can’t use them for myself.”

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a text from Sam. 

Sam: If you need any costume ideas just let me know. 

Santana: I’ve got something in mind. I’ll tell you when I’ve got it together. 

After sending the text Santana made her way to her houses basement. Down in the dark room were a bunch of cardboard boxes filled with old clothes and memorabilia. She started searching through the boxes knowing exactly what she was looking for. 

Santana’s Abuelo was a firefighter back when he was young. And she knew for a fact they still had his old bunker jacket. She also knew it was fire resistant so when she finally found the musky piece of clothing she was excited. She tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was definitely big on her but Kurt could probably make some adjustments. But it looked somewhat cool, fit her powers, and would protect her from accidentally burning herself so she was happy. She pulled her lighter out and immediately took the flame into her hand. As it crackled she looked back at the mirror and did her best heroic pose. She felt equal parts badass and completely nerdy but she was pleased either way.

After sending Sam a picture of her outfit she put the jacket inside a small chest she had in her closet. She still needed something for her face and preferably something better than converse for her shoes, but she could use Sam and Kurt’s help figuring that out. For now she had to admit. She was definitely excited for this whole hero thing. Though at the time she had no idea how far it would go. And more importantly, how many life’s she would save. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos and or comment if you enjoyed. Some action should be coming soon. I cannot wait for where this story is heading and I hope you’re all enjoying it as well. Thanks again


	3. First Encounters

Santana has no idea how Sam convinced her to go to a High School Football game. He had formed together some bs reasoning for being there. Something about large crowds being a target for supervillains. As if Lima, or anywhere for that matter even had any supervillains. She had initially told him no way until he reminded her that Brittany would be there cheerleading. So here she was Monday afternoon, sitting in the stands at McKinley watching The Titans get destroyed by The Dalton Dragons. 

“Who knew this private school brats could actually play,” she said leaning towards Sam. 

She noticed that Sam seemed on edge. He was constantly checking over his shoulders and scanning the area. 

“What’s wrong?” she finally asked.

“Nothing, I’m just keeping an eye out for any potential threats,” he said as if it was obvious. 

Santana smirked, “Yeah Evans, I’m sure the Joker’s gonna show up and take the stadium hostage.”

Sam rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and finally started to relax. They watched up until the middle of the 4th quarter, when Sam’s phone rang. He picked it up and began talking but Santana was too distracted by Brittany to pay attention to his conversation until he tapped her shoulder.

“Sorry, my Mom just called. Apparently my brother’s sick so I’ve gotta go home and watch my other siblings well she takes him to the doctor. I’m just gonna run home.”

Santana nodded and Sam quickly stood up walking down the bleachers before leaving the field and presumably super speeding home. All three of them had trained at a junkyard the previous day to understand their powers better, so Sam was much more confident running around Lima. Though he was still nervous about all of them being discovered. Santana wasn’t as concerned but she was still careful about using her powers, always checking if anybody could see her at least. She hadn’t done much with them though. She had blasted a few barrels at the junkyard, and accidentally set an old car on fire but not much else. They were still trying to figure out her potential. Sam was telling her how The Human Torch could fly but shooting fire from his hands but Santana definitely wasn’t at that point. 

Anyway, the game ended 49-7 leaving the McKinley fans to leave disappointed but not surprised. Santana couldn’t help but smirk as she saw the team looking disappointed and angry. It felt good to see them get put in their place every now and then. She left the field with many of her classmates and walked over to her car. Right when she reached it though she was hit with a realization. She had an algebra test the following day and she needed her book to study. So with a groan she reluctantly made her way to the building praying it would be unlocked. 

Thankfully it was so she made her way through the dark halls until she reached her locker. There she opened it up and grabbed her desired book before starting her way back to the exit. She was almost out of the building when she was stopped by a distinct noise. It sounded like a locker slamming but it was loud and violent. She made her way towards the sound until she found herself outside of the boys locker room. She stared at the door for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and reaching out for the handle. 

Slowly, she opened it up and crept inside careful not to make any sound. She hid behind a towel hamper and stuck her head out slightly to see where the noise was coming from. She was surprised to see Dave Karofsky standing in front of a row of lockers an angry expression on his face. But even more surprising was when she saw him pull his arm back and punch a locker hard, leaving a large dent in it. 

“What the hell,” she whispered to herself. 

She watched as he punched several more lockers leaving large dents in them as well. Now Karofsky was a big guy but these dents were insane. Almost bending the entire locker with just a single hit. And Karofsky didn’t seem to be phased at all. In fact as Santana looked at him, he seemed to have glazed eyes and a strange posture to him. Something definitely wasn’t right, and it worried Santana. So she decided to sneak out before Dave found her. 

Once back in the hallway she rushed outside. The parking lot was pretty empty now so she was able to quickly reach her car. Right as she opened the door however she heard a voice. Instantly she recognized it as Brittany so she turned towards its direction. A few rows of cars over she saw Brittany with a scared look on her face standing directly in front of a couple guys wearing Dalton blazers. And Santana knew exactly why Brittany was scared. The Dalton guys were standing between her and her car and seemed sinister. Santana moved closer until she could hear what they were talking about. 

“All I’m trying to say is I think we’ve earned something for our win today. And you have quite the reputation Ms. Pierce,” one of the Dalton guys said. 

Santana rolled her eyes at the obnoxious way the kid talked. 

“And with an ass and legs like yours I’m not surprised you’ve earned that reputation. I bet guys here can’t keep their hands off of you. And I bet you like it that way huh,” the other one followed up. 

Brittany looked more uncomfortable than Santana had ever seen. She kept nervously scratching her arm and refused to look at the Dalton guys in the eyes. Santana stepped even closer until she heard her foot hit an empty soda can. 

“Can I please just get in my car and go,” she meekly said. 

They both smirked, “Not until my friend and I get a taste of the amazing Brittany Pierce we’ve heard about. Is it true that you can take your legs and...”

He was interrupted by an empty can getting thrown at his head. He hand instantly flew up to the contact point gripping it in pain. The other kid turned toward where the can came from and saw Santana slowly approaching. 

“You Dalton douches need to leave her alone.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll beat both your asses. Trust me kid, I could have you two on the ground gripping your stomachs in 60 seconds flat. Normally I’d go for the crotch but I’d really have to work on my aim for you two, since my target would be so small.”

She saw a small smile come onto Brittany’s face.

“You psycho. I could’ve gotten a concussion,” said the kid she hit with the can. 

Santana rolled her eyes, “It was an empty piece of aluminum. Pretty sure you’ll be alright. That is, if you leave now and never talk to Brittany again. If you don’t, then yeah you’ll probably have a bit more than just a concussion. I’m thinking at least one cast and some reconstructive surgery,” she smirked. 

Neither of the boys knew it but Santana was gripping her lighter inside her pocket. She didn’t think she’d need it to take them on but she had just in case. 

“This is none of your business. Just leave and we’ll forget you ever talked to us. Brittany here’s just playing hard to get.”

Santana glanced over at Brittany who slowly shook her head no. 

“I’m not afraid of a couple scrawny, prep school jerks.”

That was the last straw for the boy who she hit with the can. He was tall and blonde but scrawny so Santana wasn’t afraid when he lifted his fist. He threw a punch with horrible form which Santana easily dodged. She then quickly kicked her leg forward into his now defenseless torso knocking the wind out of him. Santana knew the self defense classes her Mom had her take would come in handy someday. And the wheezing Dalton student was evidence of that. His friend also stepped forward but with much less confidence. Santana could tell he was terrified so she simply threw out a punch pulling back a few inches from his face. He shrieked in fear before falling back even though she hadn’t even hit him. She couldn’t help but laugh as he crawled away from her. 

“So I’m gonna tell you guys again. Get out of here, and never talk to Brittany and I again. I don’t even wanna see your faces around McKinley again, you got that?”

Both of the boys nodded as they scrambled to their feet and quickly rushed away. 

“I should’ve listened to Lord Tubbington,” Brittany suddenly said. “He’s always saying I should start carrying mace with me.” She turned towards Santana. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t saved me.”

Santana felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was so in shock that Brittany was talking to her that she almost forgot to respond. Luckily she managed to stutter something together before things got too awkward. 

“No problem. I just really hated seeing you uncomfortable. Those guys had it coming, they were being total douches.”

“Yeah, at first they were nice. They just complimented my dancing and body. They said I have “the best ass they’ve ever seen” which I guess is nice, but after I told them I wasn’t interested they got mad.”

“Don’t worry Brittany. They’re probably just some losers who’ve never seen a girl like you. Even if they’re right about your ass.” Santana nearly died when she realized what she just said aloud. “Not that I look at your ass,” she tried to recover. “But if I did I bet it’d look amazing, since your a dancer. I would never look at it though, without your approval.”

Santana wanted nothing more than to take her lighter and blast herself in the face with a fireball. This was easily the most uncomfortable she’d ever felt in her whole life. Luckily Brittany just laughed at her nervousness before stepping forward. 

“Well thanks again,” she whispered. She then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Santana’s cheek. Santana felt her heart beat faster and faster as Brittany’s lips left her cheek. The blonde turned around and started towards her driver side door. However right as she reached it she turned around and looked directly at Santana. “And I don’t mind if you look. You’ve earned it,” she said with wink. 

Santana stood in the parking lot completely stunned. Even after the other girl had driven away she still had to process everything that had happened. She couldn’t believe Brittany just kissed her. Even if it was on the cheek it still counted for something. After a few minutes deep in thought, Santana finally made her way back to her car her mind still racing. Not just with thoughts of Brittany but also Karofsky. Even with all that just happened she could still vividly remember Dave denting the locker. It definitely wasn’t natural for somebody their age, and Santana was going to reach the bottom of it. 

The next day Santana waited until lunch where she sat with Kurt and Sam to tell them everything. She left out Brittany’s kiss but gave them the rest of the details. They both nodded along interested in everything she was telling them. Especially about Karofsky. 

“You think he’s on steroids,” Sam asked when she was finally done explaining. 

“I don’t know, something wasn’t right. Have you noticed anything different about him Kurt?”

Kurt shrugged, “Weirdly enough he seems to have actually lessened his bullying. I’ve only gotten shoved into the lockers once this week. Usually by now it’d be up to four or five.” 

The other two nodded and began putting together any theories they could. Something about Karofsky was off, they just needed to figure out what. Unfortunately before any of their theories could be developed the bell rang and they all had to go to separate classes. 

The rest of the school day was far from interesting so Santana was just excited to get home. So when the final bell rang Santana rushed through the hall dodging her classmates until she reached the exit. She hurried to her car but froze right when she reached it. She felt a newfound sense of anger when she spotted Brittany once again standing with a boy in a Dalton blazer. Immediately she rushed over this time not stopping to listen. 

“What did I tell you guys about coming here,” she said angrily. 

The Dalton boy turned toward her. She quickly looked him over. He had raven black hair with a large amount of gel in it and the classic Dalton blazer. 

“I’m really sorry about what happened yesterday Ms...”

“Santana.”

“Santana, I truly apologize. I’m embarrassed to admit it but those guys were apart of the Glee club I captain over at Dalton, The Warblers. I made sure to remove both of them as soon as I heard what happened.” Santana glanced over at Brittany and saw that the girl had a smile on her face. “I was just here to apologize to Brittany for their behavior.”

Santana wasn’t totally convinced but Brittany’s lack of fear on her face definitely felt reassuring. 

“So you’re gonna make sure those douchebags never do anything like that again?”

“Of course. They’ve already been reported to the dean and should be getting a few days of suspension. At Dalton we have a no bullying policy and that includes sexual harassment.”

Santana had to admit she was impressed. This kid seemed really serious about not letting those guys get away. 

“My names Blaine by the way,” he then said stepping forward and reaching his hand out. 

Santana slowly shook it glancing over at Brittany who seemed totally calm. 

“Well I guess if everything’s okay then I’ll just go,” she said, almost disappointed she didn’t get to save Brittany again. 

She turned around and started towards her car until she heard Brittany shout her name. The blonde girl rushed to catch up until she was right next to her. 

“Thanks for making sure I was okay. Blaines super nice but it’s awesome that you checked just in case.”

“No problem. Just wanted to make sure I didn’t need to kick any more ass,” she said with a laugh. 

Brittany also laughed slightly before looking down at her feet. 

“So I was wondering if I could repay you for yesterday,” she said sounding nervous. 

“I thought you already did,” Santana replied with a shy smile. 

Brittany tried to hide her blush. “Yeah, but I was maybe hoping we could go somewhere. I could buy you dinner at Breadstix. Or maybe some coffee at The Lima Bean. Only if you wanted to of course.” 

Santana was at a loss for words. She couldn’t believe Brittany was seriously asking her out. It couldn’t have been an actual date though, she had to just be thanking her... right?

“Uh yeah that sounds great. I’ll give you my number and we can work something out.”

Brittany’s smile grew as they exchanged phone numbers. Afterwards she pulled Santana into a hug which surprised the Latina but she was still more than happy to return the embrace. 

“I’ll see you later,” the blonde said when she finally let go.

Santana gave her a small wave cause she felt unable to form words. And as she got into her car, heart still racing she couldn’t help but smile. Things were starting to change for the better and she couldn’t be more excited. 

That night Santana was laying in her bed for once feeling content with life. She looked over at her closet and saw the chest which contained her Abuelo’s bunker jacket and started thinking. Should she tell Brittany now, or wait until they’re more serious? Or should she just not tell her at all? As she debated her options her phone started ringing so she quickly looked over to see Sam calling. 

“What’s up Evans,” she greeted. 

She heard heavy breathing on the other end before he responded. “I need help Santana. I’m over by The Lima Bean right now, and your not gonna believe this. There’s a...”

The line suddenly cut out leaving Santana to rush over to the chest pulling the jacket out and putting it on. She ran to her car and jumped in before speeding through the streets towards the Lima Bean. 

An Hour Earlier 

Sam’s day had been stressful already. After Santana told Kurt and him everything he’d been busy forming theories about Karofsky. Then he had to go home and take care of his three siblings who were all handfuls even if he’d used his speed a couple times to make things easier. He was trying to limit his power usage out of his costume but he couldn’t help himself sometimes. 

Speaking of his costume he had finally finished it. He had his windbreaker which was gray and black along with some generic running pants he’d found at a sporting goods store. He had also gotten a pair of sports goggles which helped protect his eyes from the intense wind. For his face he had a simple black neck gaiter that when combined with the goggles and jacket hood managed to hide his identity pretty well. He had to admit it though as he looked at himself in the mirror he didn’t look much like a superhero. If anything he looked like a criminal. He made a mental note to add some brighter colors to his costume, so he didn’t look so Batman like. 

Anyway, he was standing outside his house at about 9:00 pm stretching on his yard. It was completely dark outside and he was about to go for a run. A 1000mph run of course. He was hoping to at loop around Lima at least 10 times just to push himself. As he tied his shoes he felt his heart racing, so after a few deep breaths he took off. Cars, houses, and other things flew by him as he navigated through the streets with ease. Despite how fast he was moving he was able to react in time to avoid collisions with anything. To an outsider Sam appeared as a blur followed by a strong gust of wind.

He ran for about 15 minutes managing to get around Lima 6 times, which was a new record for him. He would’ve kept going but as he was running by The Lima Bean something caught his eye. Immediately he slowed down causing his shoes to scrape against the ground. He looked towards the coffee shop and saw some strange flashes coming from behind it. The flashes came every few seconds and were accompanied by some sort of zapping sound. Cautiously Sam walked towards the shop at normal speed. 

Once he reached the alley between The Lima Bean and the shop next to it he slowed down even more. He took slow steps careful where he put his foot until he was able to peek his head out behind the building. He almost gasped at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a large figure wearing a leather jacket. He was facing an fuse box attached to The Lima Bean, and Sam watched as he lifted his hand towards it. Immediately electricity shot from his fingertips towards the box instantly blowing it up. Sam looked around and saw a few lights turn off nearby. He turned back towards the figure who’s hands were now crackling with lightning. 

“No way,” Sam whispered. 

They turned around and Sam could see they were wearing a welders mask completely concealing their identify. He then watched as they approached the back door of the Lima Bean, which was usually equipped with an alarm, and blasted it with lighting. Sam was in shock as the heavy door was shot off its hinges before the person stepped inside. 

“I knew this day would come eventually,” Sam said to himself. 

He stepped out of hiding and quickly sped through the opening into the shop. There he saw the person standing at the register emptying it of its contents. Sam took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Never heard of a supervillain robbing small town coffee shops,” he said trying to sound cocky. “But we all gotta start somewhere I guess.” 

The villain didn’t say anything, instead just turning around and raising his hand toward Sam. Immediately a single bolt of lightning shot from his palm directly at the boy. And between the confined space of the coffee shop and the speed of the lightning Sam wasn’t able to dodge. Instead the bolt hit him directly in the torso launching him back out the entrance she came in. He slammed into a wall and sunk down onto the ground in immense pain. He could feel his back throbbing from where it hit the wall and his stomach burning from the lightning. 

Initially he debated running for his own safety but as he saw the bag slung over the criminals shoulder he knew he couldn’t. Lima was a town full of hardworking people and he wasn’t about to let some punk steal from them. So instead he ran forward stopping right of front of them before throwing half a dozen super speed punches to their chest. The villain groaned before stepping back from the forces of the rapid hits. Sam was about to go for another round of punches but he didn’t have time. Instead he was the one being hit with a powerful punch. This one being wrapped in electricity. The fist collided with his jaw and sent him tumbling to the ground. His felt dizzy as he looked up just in time to see a kick coming his way. This one he somehow managed to dodge by lunging forward and out of the way. He then used his speed to dash back out into the alley. There he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Santana’s number. He put the phone up to his ear, his heart racing faster with every ring. 

“What’s up Evans,” she greeted. 

Sam was breathing heavy as he responded, “I need help Santana. I’m over by The Lima Bean right now, and your not gonna believe this. There’s a...”

Right as he was about to say supervillain his phone was struck by another lightning blast, only inches away from his head. 

Sam turned around as the criminal slowly stepped towards him. And even despite his super speed, Sam had never felt more terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter three. Sorry if the action isn’t phenomenal it’s not exactly my strong suit but I’m working on it. I hope everyone enjoyed and please give kudos or feeback if you want.


	4. First Fight

Santana sped through the streets of Lima not caring that she was going 10 over the speed limit. As she drove she used her free hand to pull out her phone and call Kurt. She groaned when it immediately went to voicemail. 

“Lady Hummel I swear as soon as you get this message come to The Lima Bean. Sam’s in trouble.”

She hung up and focused on the road. Only a few minutes later, she had finally made it to the coffee shop. Immediately she noticed the distinct flashes from behind the building so she jumped out of her car and hurried to the alley. She gasped when she finally got around to the back. Their the criminal stood only a few feet away from Sam who was trembling on the ground. She saw the electricity zapping between his fingers as he slowly approached Sam. 

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled her lighter out. Without even thinking she used the flames to form a baseball sized fireball which she threw towards the villain. It slammed into him back before dissipating into embers on the ground. He groaned in pain and stumbled forward before quickly turning around. Despite the welders mask Santana knew they were glaring at her. She took a deep breath as she flicked her lighter open again and tried to form another fireball. Her nerves got the better of her and she was only able to form a small sphere out of the flame which did little to nothing against her tall broad shouldered adversary. Who, at that exact moment, lifted his hand and shot out a bolt of lightning directly at Santana. It was jagged and unpredictable as it shot towards her, but she was still able to barely dodge it. It crashed into a pile of trash behind her causing a small explosion.

She slowly got back to her feet and stumbled behind some cover gasping for breaths. She had never felt more helpless in her life even with her powers. She glanced over towards Sam and saw him slowly recovering. Unfortunately for her she was now the main target, meaning seconds later a second blast of lighting slammed into the wall only a foot from a her head. She covered her head a little bits of the wall broke off and rained down on her. She felt her heart racing as she looked around for something to help her. Nearby a small fire had formed where the first lighting strike had hit. Slowly, she reached her arm out towards the fire and watched as it seemed to move along with hand. Then in one quick moment she shot the flames towards the man easily knocking him down. She stepped out of cover and ran over to Sam well they had time. 

“Get up Sam.”

“He’s got powers,” he mumbled. 

“Yep I kinda figured that out,” she replied rolling her eyes. 

As she helped him she didn’t notice the criminal begin to stand up. Once he was back on his feet he lifted his hand in the air. Electricity shot from his fingers zapping towards the various metal pipes in the alley. Sam and Santana backed away as the energy crackled around them.

“What’s he doing,” Santana said confused?

They both watched as the lighting flew above their heads not even coming close to them. 

“I don’t know. It’s like he’s trying to intimidate us or something. Either way he’s vulnerable.”

In a split second Sam dashed forward and threw a powerful punch to his torso causing him to bend down in pain. He followed it up by sending his knee crashing into the villains face. Unfortunately the welders mask blocked him from any sort of significant pain allowing him to blast Sam away with another bolt. The blonde was sent flying back crashing into Santana, downing them both. As they laid on the ground they both didn’t want to look up. It felt like the end for them both. 

Santana finally glanced up and was shocked. The criminal was walking towards them which she expected but behind him she spotted a plank of wood that appeared to be floating. The floating plank moved closer and closer to the man without him noticing until finally it came slamming down on his head. The piece of broke in half where it made contact with him but one of the half’s continued slamming into his body. Sam and Santana watched with confusion as the plank was suddenly dropped when the man seemed knocked out. 

“You’re welcome,” they suddenly heard from a familiar voice. 

They both let out sighs of relief when Kurt became visible in front of them. He was in his full costume, which Sam had to admit was looking more heroic than the first time he wore it. 

“Sorry I didn’t pick up, I was on the phone with someone else but I hurried over as soon as I got your voicemail,” he explained. “Do we have any idea who this guy is.”

“Not yet. He’s been kicking our asses the last 10 minutes,” Sam said. As he talked to Kurt he couldn’t help but notice an adjustment to his costume. “Wait a second, Kurt are you wearing makeup?”

Santana also looked closer at Kurt’s face and noticed heavy eyeliner surrounding his eyes. 

“I couldn’t think of a way to hide my face okay. I saw it on some superhero show once.”

Santana had a noticeable smirk on her face. “Well it definitely adds to the whole ascetic,” she said sarcastically. 

“What’s that supposed to mean Santana?”

“Nothing Poncho Boy. I’m just glad your embracing the stupidity of your whole look.”

“Oh whatever, at least I’m not wearing a 50 year old ugly jacket.”

“Excuse me, my Abuelo saved more people wearing this jacket in a year than you will your whole life wearing that.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at their bickering before looking over towards the villain. His heart dropped when he saw nothing there. In a second he sped over to where he had been unconscious only a minute ago. This caught the attention of the other two who also walked over to the alley. Sam suddenly sped away doing a quick check of the perimeter. He returned looking angry. 

“Great job you guys,” he said angrily. “We totally just screwed ourselves. This guy just up and disappears well you two have a stupid argument.”

Santana and Kurt were surprised by Sam’s outburst. 

“Calm down Trouty. It won’t take long for him to strike somewhere again and we’ll just get him then,” Santana said. 

“He could be a whole lot stronger by then. This was our shot and we blew it. It’s both your fault if he hurts someone.” 

Santana was about to say something but Kurt softly grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Sam was way too angry to talk logically with. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he finally said clearly annoyed before speeding off.

Kurt looked over at Santana who stood silently for a few seconds. Finally the Latina rolled her eyes before speaking. 

“I’m sorry Kurt. You’re costume isn’t completely stupid okay, just a little bit. And thanks for saving us.”

Kurt nodded slightly, “Yeah you don’t look terrible either. Just get something to obscure your face and you’ll be good.”

“I’ve already got an idea of what I want for that. And let’s be honest, no matter how bad we look Sam looks worse.” Kurt laughed as the two started toward their cars. 

The next day Santana woke up feeling terrible. She was still exhausted from everything that had happened the previous night and she felt sore. Her ribs hurt as she sat up in bed groaning before she got dressed and headed downstairs. The house was completely silent meaning her Mom had already left for the day without so much as a goodbye but Santana was used to it. She made herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast and sat at the kitchen counter before turning on the tv. On it a news broadcast was playing.

“Unexplained blackouts hit Lima last night. Several small businesses reported signs of power going out between 11 pm and 2 am. Even more suspicious was that each of these businesses had been robbed. Their doors knocked off their hinges and the cash registers completely emptied. More on this in five.”

Santana sighed and put her head down for a second. This whole situation was already stressful when all she had to do was learn about controlling her powers, but now with a super villain on the loose, things were a whole lot more complicated. The last thing she wanted was this guy hurting someone. Theft was bad enough but she knew it was only a matter of time before innocent lives became endangered. 

After breakfast she grabbed her car keys and headed off to school. When she walked into school it really hit her how sore she felt. Even though she had kept her distance her body still wasn’t used to so much action. And when she got to her first hour class and saw Sam, she noticed him looking bad too. 

“How you feeling Trouty,” she asked sitting next to him. 

He shrugged, “I’m still annoyed at you two and I feel like garbage. Plus I’ve got a scar where I was hit by the lightning.”

“Ouch. Did your parents notice anything?”

“My Mom was kinda mad I was home so late but she just assumed I was out on a run or something. She was a bit confused by my outfit though,” he smirked. 

Santana laughed quietly before responding, “I’m sorry about last night. It was stupid, and we should’ve focused on the guy.”

Sam nodded. “It’s okay I might’ve overreacted too. I’m not gonna blame you guys if he hurts someone I was just angry at the time.”

“So we’re all good.”

“Yeah I think so. As long as Kurt’s fine.”

“Okay great then we can focus on what’s next.”

“Why don’t we meet back up at lunch so all three of us can figure stuff out.”

Santana agreed so they decided to focus the rest of class. The day went by normally until lunch when the trio was finally able to get together. They sat in the corner of the lunchroom away from everybody else. Sam was seemingly on edge, Santana looked down moving her food around her plate, and Kurt was busy texting on his phone. 

“So guys we need to talk,” Sam finally said. “I think our next plan of action should be figuring out our weaknesses. Every superpower has some sort of counter so we’ve just gotta figure out ours.” 

Santana looked up from her plate, “How are we supposed to do that?”

Sam shrugged, “We’ll just have to run some tests I guess. Trial and error until we get them down. I’d assume yours is something like water.”

“Well there’s no way I’m letting you drench me Evans.”

The two continued to banter for a few minutes until Santana noticed how quiet Kurt was being. He was texting on his phone and occasionally smiling down at it. Once Sam was finally done talking she scooted over towards Kurt. 

“So Hummel, who’s got you so wrapped around their gay little finger that you can’t participate in our discussion,” she said. 

Kurt looked up at her and blushed. “He’s just some guy I met, it’s nothing.”

“Yeah right, you’ve spent the last 10 minutes giggling like a school girl every time your phone buzzes.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “As if you don’t spend most of your time staring at Brittany.”

“Whatever Lady Hummel,” she smirked, “Is this mystery boy what prevented you from picking up last night?”

“Yeah I was talking to him. I’m really sorry if I had known how serious it was I would’ve...”

“It’s fine,” she interrupted. “All three of us are still alive so let’s just move past it.”

Sam nodded before adding to the discussion. “I was thinking about something earlier. We should probably practice fighting some criminals that aren’t super villains. Just to help us get used to our powers.”

“Good thinking Sam. Because Lima, Ohio is clearly the crime capital of the US,” Santana replied sarcastically. “I mean today alone I saw a dozen muggings going down in broad daylight. You can barely walk the streets without some sort of criminal jumping you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay so maybe there isn’t a ton of crime to fight, but it wouldn’t hurt to patrol every once in awhile. Just in case.”

“I agree with Sam,” Kurt added. “My Dads shops gotten robbed before. Even if it’s rare there’s still crime going on in this town.”

“Well I vote we start by investigating Mr. Schue. That guy creeps me out.”

The boys rolled their eyes at Santana’s joke and continued talking through plans. Sam however was a bit distracted. Only a few tables away Mercedes sat alone picking at her food and he couldn’t help but glance over now and then. Santana noticed quickly and followed his gaze. 

“Go talk to her,” she finally said. 

Sam shrugged, “She’s moved on. I don’t think there’s anything I can do to get her back. I’m pretty sure she’s got a new boyfriend anyway.”

“I’ve heard she’s dating a football player,” Kurt added.

Santana sent him a glare. “Thanks for your input Hummel. Either way Sam, if you really care about her then you should go for it.”

“Easy for you to say. The girl you’ve been wanting for years just asked you out,” he snapped back. 

“Yeah but if I ever lost that girl I’d work to get her back. Guess that’s the difference between us.”

Things were silent between the trio the rest of lunch and when the bell rang they all quickly separated towards their next classes. 

After school Santana returned home and went up to her room where she immediately laid down on her bed. She was still tired from her busy night and she was about to fall asleep when her phone buzzed. She glanced over and her heart jumped when she saw who it was from. 

Brittany: Hey I know it’s a bit last minute but are you free 6:30 tomorrow?

Santana: Yeah totally. What did you have in mind?

Brittany: I was thinking we could get some dinner at Breadstix and then just figure it out afterwards if that’s alright. 

Santana: Of course, that sounds awesome. I can’t wait. 

Brittany: Alright awesome. I’ll see you then. 

Santana nearly screamed with excitement as she thought about everything that had happened in the past week. Not just with her powers but with the people around her. Things were changing fast, and they were only gonna get faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters short and not amazing but I’ve been in a bit of a writing rut lately so I just wanted to get this out to hopefully help. Please leave a review or kudos if you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana could barely hold back her laughter as she looked at the sight in front of her. They were training at an abandoned trainyard on the edge of Lima where they knew they wouldn’t be bothered. Sam and Kurt were “sparring” which really just meant Sam was blindly swinging his arms around well a completely invisible Kurt avoided all his hits. Even the ones thrown at superspeed. 

“Wow trouty you’re really showing Lady Hummel who’s boss,” she mocked?

Sam rolled his eyes at her comment and continued trying to hit Kurt by studying his footprints in the dirt. She smirked and looked down at the journal in her hands. There she had a few rough sketches of herself in her superhero costume with a few names written beside it. Firefist, Bonfire, and Sunfire were all crossed out and she was struggling to come up with anything else. 

"Hey Kurt, how did you come up with a name so easily,” she asked, not even looking up.

Kurt returned to visibility and walked over to Santana before responding. “I don’t know, it just kinda hit me in the moment. Wraith just kinda fits with my powers and costume so it seemed appropriate.”

“Well I’ve already gone through a bunch of fire based names. All the good ones are taken by the nerds over at Marvel.”

“And DC,” Sam adds sitting down next to her. “But you’re right, it’s tough to think up fresh ideas. Even I’m kinda stuck on my codename. I was thinking about something like Velocity or Hyperdrive.”

Santana chuckled lightly, “You’re literally such a nerd. There’s no chance I’m letting you name me, you’d come up with something lame like Firewatch, or Smokeshow.”

“Hey those names aren’t too bad,” Sam said, nudging Santana.

The trio continued joking around about Santana’s potential name until the latina checked her phone and saw what time it was. 

“Well boys I’m sorry for ditching you but I’ve got a hot date with a gorgeous cheerleader I need to get ready for,” she said climbing down from the train car she was sitting on. 

They both wished her good luck as she made her way to her car. She drove home listening to Amy Winehouse since it always managed to hype her up before she had to do something big. Once she got home she quickly jumped in the shower making sure to use her best smelling products. Afterwards she moved to her room and spent a solid 10 minutes staring into her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a sundress she forgot she even had but ultimately decided against it. She wanted something that showed off her body without making it obvious. She finally decided on some skinny jeans, and a red flannel shirt.

“God I’m such a lesbian,” she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.   
It was 6:20 when Santana finally got into her car and drove across Lima over to the address that Brittany texted her. Her heart was racing as she got closer and closer. She had spent the last year and a half admiring Brittany from afar and now she was actually getting to go on a date with her. When she arrived at Brittany’s house she got out of the car and slowly made her way to the door. She rang the doorbell and patiently waited for a few seconds until it finally opened up. To her surprise though Brittany wasn't on the other side. Instead it was a much similar looking girl, but much younger. 

“Are you Britty’s girlfriend?” she asked. Santana was too surprised to respond so the girl continued. “What are you gonna do with her?” She crossed her arms in a very threatening manner causing Santana’s nerves to spike again. “The other guy’s that Britty used to date always tried to kiss her, but you better not.”

It looked like she was about to continue but at that moment Brittany came rushing down the stairs. She quickly grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away from the door.

“Ashley, what did I tell you about bothering people,” Santana heard her say. A few seconds later she returned and took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry about her, she has this crazy overprotective sister schtick she always tries on people.”

Santana couldn’t help but smile at how adorably flustered Britt was. As they walked to Santana’s car the latina could finally get a good look at the other girls outfit. She was wearing a simple free flowing orange dress that stopped right around her knee and a denim jacket. Her makeup looked beautiful, Santana could barely keep her eyes off of her as they walked down the driveway. 

“You look really nice,” Brittany said, interrupting Santana’s thoughts.

“Oh uh thanks you look amazing too.”

Brittany blushed slightly at the compliment and tried to hide her smile. The two of them got into Santana’s car and started off towards Breadstix. 

“So Santana, you moved here from New York right?” Brittany asked.

“Yeah, my Mom and I moved here right before sophomore year.”

“That’s right, didn’t we have creative writing together first semester that year?”

Now it was Santana’s turn to blush. She was both surprised and kind of excited that Brittany remembered that. It showed her that Brittany had actually noticed her before which made her heart do flips. 

“That class was so fun,” Santana replied, “Ms. Fritz literally just let us write about whatever we want as long as it was over a page.”

Brittany laughed, “I remember writing a paper about how to find a unicorn and she looked at me like I was crazy the rest of the semester.”

The two continued sharing school anecdotes until they arrived at the restaurant. Santana anxiously played with the sleeves around her wrists as they waited to be seated. Her mind was racing with thoughts as she stood next to Brittany. She was trying to think of things they could talk about once seated, or how she would respond to potential questions so she didn’t ramble. Once they were finally at their booth things just seemed to become a lot more natural. The conversation remained fun and light at first and they were both having a great time. Topics ranged from how crazy Sue Sylvester is, to their opinions on different clubs at McKinley. They were about halfway through the meal when the conversation turned to Sam.

“So he’s still trying to get with Mercedes but she’s with one of the football jocks?” Brittany asked, looking for confirmation. 

“Yeah but apparently it’s not super serious so he’s still gonna try to win her over.”

“Well Sam’s a great guy so I’m sure it’ll work out.”  
“I hope so. I honestly feel kinda bad for him sometimes. He deserves something nice.”

After dinner, which Santana paid for, the two made their way to the parking lot. 

“So what else did you have in mind for tonight?” Santana said a bit flirtatiously.

“Well, my Mom and Dad took Ashley out to do something so we could just go back to my house and watch a movie,” she replied with a smile and shrug. 

Santana agreed and they started driving back over to Brittany’s house. Santana wasn’t exactly sure what she expected to happen but she felt nervous. She knew she wasn’t prepared for anything super intimate but maybe a bit of cuddling during the movie would be fine. Whatever Britt was comfortable with. Once they got to Brittany’s house they made their way inside and into the living room. 

“Do you have anything particular you want to watch?” Brittany asked, looking through her DVD shelf.

“Whatever you wanna watch is fine,” Santana replied sitting down on the couch.   
Brittany pulled out the DVD for The Little Mermaid and made her way over to the player. After putting in the DVD she walked over to the fireplace.

“Is it okay if I start a fire? It gets kinda cold in here.”

Santana nodded, not able to actually form words. Brittany started up a small fire in the fireplace, then she went back to the couch and sat down next to Santana leaving little space between them. Santana felt like her body was on fire, and not because of her powers, but because of what it was like being with Brittany. It got even better when the taller girl turned her body towards Santana and laid her head on her shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Brittany asked, wrapping her arm around Santana’s torso.

Santana nervously replied, “Yeah of course.”

They watched the movie quietly for about 30 minutes until Santana felt Brittany shiver. She looked down at the girl and noticed her looking a bit cold and uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to get a blanket?” Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged, “Or we could go cuddle by the fire.”

She had a flirtatious smirk on her face that once again rendered Santana speechless, causing her to silently nod in response. The two girls stood up from the couch and moved over to the floor near the fireplace. Santana sat down and Brittany quickly followed, sitting in front of her. She leaned back until she was laying down on Santana’s front. Santana took a deep breath. Normally she would never go home with a girl after one date but with Brittany it was different. Brittany was better than any other girl she had met and even though she “went home with her” it wasn’t like she was spending the night or anything. They were just watching a movie.

At least that’s what Santana thought. However after a few minutes of quiet watching the blonde girl in front of her sat up and turned around. She stared into Santana’s eyes for a few seconds before she finally broke the silence.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked simply.

For the third time that night Santana had to nod. Something about Brittany just made forming words so impossible. Luckily the nod got the message across, so Brittany slowly closed the distance between their lips. The initial feeling could only be described as electric. The softness of her lips, the sweetness of her lip gloss, and the gentle warmth provided by the fire all culminated in Santana feeling more incredible than she ever had before. Their kisses were gentle and sweet for several minutes until Santana got bold and slipped her tongue out and dragged it across her lips. She could feel Brittany smirk before she too let out her tongue clashing it against Santana’s. This went on for a few seconds until Santana felt the heat against her face grow. She peeked open one of her eyes and noticed the fire in the fireplace had grown significantly. Sanatana immediately backed away from Brittany and the fire died down in response.

“What’s wrong?” Brittany asked thinking she’d done something wrong. 

“Nothing, it just looked like the fire was getting out of control.”

Brittany looked towards the fireplace and didn’t see anything out of place. The fire was burning in the exact way she expected. 

“It seems fine now. Now where were we?” she teased before leaning back over.

Santana put her hand up preventing the blonde from getting closer. “I don’t think this is gonna work Britt.”

“What did I do? Are we moving too fast cause we can totally cool off, or do something else if you want. Ugh I’m so stupid I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you on the first date, you probably think I’m some kinda slut now,” she rambled.

“Brittany, stop it. You didn’t do anything wrong and I definitely don’t think you’re a slut. I just have a lot going on right now and… honestly I don’t think I’m good for you.”

Brittany looked up confused, “What do you mean you’re not good for me? You helped me get rid of those jerks from Dalton.”

“I just… have a lot of baggage I guess. There’s some stuff I need to figure out.”

“I don’t care about that Santana. Look I know we’ve only talked a few times before this but you can’t deny there’s something between us. I wanna help you deal with whatever it is you're carrying.”

“I can’t Brittany. I can’t pull you into this mess. You’re an amazing girl and I’d love to be with you but it wouldn’t be fair. You need someone who’s life isn’t a complete mess.”

And with that Santana quickly left the room and made her way out the front door. Brittany tried to chase after her but by the time she made it outside Santana was already pulling away. 

Santana was crying as she drove from the Peirce’s house. She knew that fire was a sign. Her powers were still unstable and she didn’t think it would be safe to pull Brittany into it all. She wasn’t sure where to drive so she just kept making turns around Lima. Eventually she stopped to pull out her phone. She had 6 missed messages from Brittany along with some missed calls. She chose to ignore those for the time being and instead opened it up to text Sam. After minutes of trying to figure out the best thing to say she realized he was definitely the wrong call. 

“He has too many relationship problems of his own. I can’t just throw mine on top of it.”

So instead she scrolled upwards to the newest contact in her phone. 

KURT HUMMEL

30 Minutes Later

“Wait so explain to me what happened again. But leave out any heavy lesbian details cause I’m definetly not into that.

Santana let out a sigh. She was sitting in Kurt’s basement trying to explain how her date went.

“We were making out by the fireplace, and the flames started flaring up. I got freaked out by it and basically told her we couldn’t be together.”

“So you think your powers are what caused the flare ups?”

“What else would it have been, Hummel? I just kinda lost control for a few minutes.”

“Awww, Santana couldn’t control herself,” Kurt teased.

She slugged his arm lightly, “This is serious Lady Lips. I was really scared for a few seconds. My powers are hard to control and I really don’t wanna hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“I get that Santana, I really do. That’s why we’ve been training so much, so that we can get back to somewhat normal lives. We can’t let our powers run our lives.”

Santana nodded slowly, “Yeah you’re right. I was such a bitch to Brittany already she’s probably never gonna talk to me again though.”

“Just try texting her. She’ll probably understand if you just try to explain that you were scared, or that you’re going through some family stuff.”

Santana agreed and pulled out her phone. Right as she was about to click on Brittany’s contact though she got a notification from Sam.

Sam: Break in reported at a warehouse on Eight street.

Santana and Kurt glanced at each other both having gotten the text. Kurt rushed over to his closet pulling out the poncho and pants he had crafted into a concert. After changing the two rushed upstairs and headed outside through the garage. As they were walking through the garage Kurt spotted something on his Dad’s workbench that caught his eye.

“Santana wait up,” he said. Santana turned around just in time to see Kurt toss her some welding goggles. “You still need something for your face right?”

She nodded before putting the goggles on. It actually looked okay and it fit her powers well so she was pretty grateful.

“Let’s hurry, my firecoats in the car,” she said. 

Once in the car they sped across town arriving at the address that Sam texted them. He was already there waiting outside the warehouse watching it carefully. Through the windows they could see brief flashes of light.

“It’s him again,” Sam explained.

“Well we’ve trained since last time,” Santana said. “He’s not getting away again.” 

Sam nodded and the trio slowly approached the door to the warehouse. Sam glanced through the window on the door and spotted not just the super villain from before but also two much scrawnier thugs in ski masks on either side of him.

“What’s he doing?” Kurt asked.

“They seem to be looking for something. He keeps blasting open boxes and searching through them.”

“Well let's get in there and stop them before they find whatever it is they’re looking for,” Santana suggested.

Sam agreed and slowly opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible. Once they stepped inside unnoticed Kurt turned invisible hoping to approach them unseen. Sam and Santana meanwhile snuck behind a large metal shelf filled with pallets and wooden boxes.

“So you speed over and take down the two smaller guys and I’ll throw a few fireballs at the main one.”

Sam nodded and within seconds he sped around the corner running towards the first of the two accomplices. He threw out a speed assisted punch which connected with his head knocking him to the ground. The man gripped his head tightly in a way that Santana found weirdly familiar but she couldn’t place why. 

Even though he was moving at incredible speeds the second man was able to react to Sam’s follow up attack in time, stepping out of the way. Sam wasn’t prepared for the dodge which caused him to stumble past, fall down and skid along the floor. 

“Nice one Trouty,” Santana groaned stepping out from the corner.

She immediately used her lighter to create a fireball which she threw directly at the largest man. It collided into his jacket before dispersing into embers. He surprisingly didn’t seem phased as lightning started to crackle between his fingers. Without even raising his hand, the lightning shot out towards Santana. She barely managed to fall down out of the way causing the bolt to blast a small hole in the wall behind her. What she definitely wouldn’t be able to dodge was the next blast that it looked like he was ready to shoot. Fortunately, Kurt managed to sneak up behind him and kick the back of his knee, throwing off his balance. 

“Nice going Hummel,” Santana whispered to herself so she didn’t reveal his identity. 

Sam stood up and once again sped over to the second thug. He stopped right in front of him and threw a couple quick punches hitting him in the gut. It easily knocked the wind out of him causing him to back away from Sam. He used the opportunity to reach forward and grab the ski mask from the thug easily pulling it off. Santana glanced over at the now unmasked criminal and gasped. Underneath the mask stood someone she recognized. It was one of the Warblers that was harassing Brittany. She looked over at the other criminal who was still gripping his head and thought back to when she hit him with the can and he did the same thing. 

“What… the… hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The main plot is really gonna be going now but relationships will still be getting developed. Let me know what you wanna see more of in future chapters. Please leave a kudos and or like if you enjoyed. Thanks again


	6. Chapter 6

Santana was still stunned by the revelation that she was in fact fighting against two people she was familiar with. The two Dalton jerks who had harassed Brittany only a few days ago had climbed the criminal ladder rather quickly. 

“Santana focus!” Sam suddenly shouted.

Santana had been so stunned by the identity reveal that she was practically frozen in place. In fact she was so slow to move that the super villain managed to charge up an orb of electricity that he shot forward. The orb slammed into Santana’s torso and launched her several feet through the air until she slammed into a pile of crates. She groaned in pain and slowly got back onto her feet. 

“Alright asshole you’re done for,” she said angrily. 

She used her lighter to pull out some flames which wrapped around her hands. She then ran forward and threw a couple of punches against his torso which sent embers flying upon contact. The villain took a few steps back trying to regain his footing. Meanwhile Kurt was busy facing off against one of the two Dalton students. The criminal was armed with a tire iron as he stepped forward towards Kurt who was genuinely nervous. He then took a quick swing with the tire iron which Kurt was barely able to side step. He then turned invisible, completely throwing off the thugs focus. 

“Where are you,” he grunted out.

His question was quickly answered when Kurt threw a strong sucker punch against his cheek. He stumbled backwards and dropped the tire iron which Kurt promptly kicked away. 

Across the warehouse Sam was dashing around the second Dalton student who was struggling to keep up. 

“Come on kid you’ve gotta be quicker,” Sam said mockingly. 

A few seconds later though he was eating his words when the kid managed to trip him up when he dashed past. He stumbled for a few seconds allowing his opponent to get in several strong punches. The Dalton kid’s advantage didn’t last long though as Sam quickly recovered from the blows and countered with a super strong and super fast uppercut into his stomach. One of them down only two to go.

Unfortunately one of those two was still blasting electricity from his fingertips and it was getting harder and harder for Santana to avoid it. Luckily Sam was now ready and able to help out so he quickly sped down and grabbed Santana who was about to be struck. He carried her over to cover where they started to strategize.

“I’ll run to the other side of him and get his attention well you come out and just start throwing rapid fire fireballs.”

Santana agreed and Sam began to take deep breaths before he sped out of cover. However right as he left he was surprised to see his target headed for the exit empty handed.

“He’s trying to run away,” Sam shouted before super speeding after him.

Obviously he managed to catch up but the man was prepared with an electrically charged punch that sent Sam crashing to the ground. He tried to stand up but the electricity kept zapping him as the super villain managed to escape. Luckily Kurt had also bested the Dalton student he was fighting meaning it was still a minor win for the trio. And just in time too since they all three heard the now obvious sound of police sirens from outside.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kurt suggested.

The other two agreed before leaving through the warehouse’s back exit. They finally stopped running once they were a few blocks away.

“What are we gonna do now?” Sam asked.

“Well those two guys were from Dalton. I think tomorrow after school we should head over to their school and ask around about them, see if anyone knows anything,” Kurt said.

Santana nodded, “Yeah I met their glee club captain a few days ago. We should probably start with him.”

Kurt looked at her confused, “How do you know Blaine?”

“We met after he apologized to Brittany on those guys’ behalf. How do you know him?”

Kurt looked at the ground sheepishly in a way that Santana could almost immediately identify.

“Well well well,” she said, smirking, “Look’s like I’ve figured out the identity of Kurt’s mystery phone boyfriend.”

Kurt shrugged, “It’s not that serious or anything we’ve just gone on a few dates here and there.” 

Santana continued smirking as she responded, “Well tomorrow after school we can go meet up with your lover boy and see what he knows.”

The other two agreed, so they decided to split ways for the night. Santana drove Kurt home before driving to her own house. When she entered her house she immediately noticed the tv playing in the living room. Upon investigation she found her mother asleep on the couch snoring softly. She let out a sigh wishing she could tell her mother everything that was happening. It was stressing her out only having Sam and Kurt to talk to about this kind of stuff. She knew it was the best though. Her Mother would only worry about her and the last thing she wanted was providing her another headache. So she fetched a blanket and softly rested it over her Mom before she went to bed. 

The next morning Santana made her way down to the kitchen where she was surprised to see her mother sitting at the counter watching the tv.

“Morning Mami,” she said.

Maribel turned towards her daughter and smiled, “Oh good morning mija, you need to come watch this.”

Santana moved over towards her mother and looked towards the screen. On it the news was playing.

“Good morning Lima,” the news anchor announced cheerily, “Our top story today is shocking to say the least. A robbery took place last night at a storage warehouse where police say the burglars utilized electrical weaponry of some kind. The warehouse’s limited security cameras could only provide low quality footage.”

The news cut to some really low quality footage showing the three criminals Santana had been fighting the night before. It was hard to make out due to how grainy it was but Santana wasn’t complaining since the footage also showed her utilizing her powers. 

“Two of the intruders were identified as students of Dalton Academy, however due to their age we cannot reveal anymore about their identity. The police are still investigating who the third intruder is and what their agenda is.”

Santana’s phone buzzed and she nervously glanced down at it.

Sam: We’re on the news… this is bad.

Santana: Calm down Sam you can’t even tell it’s us. 

Sam: That’s not the point. The point is that people now know there are superhumans in Lima. Now everyones gonna be watching out for us and putting our identities at risk.

Santana rolled her eyes. She honestly thought Sam was overreacting. It’s not like everyone at school would be talking about it. 

20 minutes later she realized just how wrong she was. As soon as she entered WMHS she overheard conversations about “superheroes” and “flamethrowers” and even something about it being cgi. When she reached her locker Sam was already waiting with a look of absolute fear on his face. 

“We’re totally screwed,” he whispered to her. “Literally everyone is talking about us. You’re the blurry figure who was shooting flames well I’m the blurry figure who sped around on camera.”

“What about Hummel?”

“Luckily he was invisible the whole time so no one even knows he exists.”

Santana sighed, “I really think you’re overreacting Sam. It’s impossible to tell that it’s us on that footage, plus who would even be looking for superheroes at a high school.”

“The Green Goblin,” Sam mumbled, earning another eye roll from Santana.

She was about to reply when she noticed Brittany slowly approaching.

“Oh no… what am I gonna say?” she thought to herself. 

She didn’t have much time to think about it since Brittany had already walked over. Sam awkwardly walked away leaving the two girls alone.

“Hey,” Brittany said quietly, finally breaking the silence. ‘

“Oh uh… hi Brittany.”

“I really think we should talk about what happened last night. I had a lot of fun and I thought you did too until you got really weird at the end and now I’m just confused which is why I’m even here rambling in the first place,” she said all in one breath.

Santana looked at the ground feeling kind of embarrassed. “Look Brittany you’re amazing and I’d love to go on another date but it just wouldn’t be fair to you. I have a ton of stuff going on and you deserve somebody who can give you their full attention.”

Santana had to admit that wasn’t really the reason. The real reason had to do with protecting Brittany. If a supervillian ever figured out her identity it wouldn’t be long before they found their way to Brittany. Santana refused to allow Brittany to become some sort of bargaining piece. 

“Santana you don’t get it. Just because you have stuff going on doesn’t mean we can’t be together. I wanna help you get through whatever it is. Just give me a chance.”

Santana shook her head, “I just don’t have time for whatever this is right now okay.” She sounded harsher than she meant to and Brittany looked slightly hurt.

“Oh… sorry I wasted your time,” Brittany mumbled before walking away.

Santana’s heart dropped as she watched the blonde move away down the hall. The rest of her day was miserable. She couldn’t help but throw herself a pity party for ruining her relationship with Brittany. 

When the day finally came to an end she stood at her locker waiting for the other two boys. She figured they’d meet her there and the three of them would head to Dalton where they’d find some answers for what’s been going on. But what actually went down was a bit… stranger. It started out normally when Sam and Kurt approached her ready to head to Dalton but they were interrupted by the strangest sound. It was like some sort of dog like grunt coming from behind them. They turned around to see Karofsky standing with a slushy in his hand. Except, well he’d usually have a devilish smirk on his face this time he looked completely emotionless, as if he couldn’t care less about his tormenting. And when he opened his mouth the strangeness continued. 

“Kurt Hummel, I am going to hit you with this slushy now to prove the higher ranking of my status,” he said in a monotone voice. 

The three friends looked at each other completely confused. Usually he would just laugh and throw it, not make a confusingly boring statement beforehand. And even his throwing was different. Instead of the quick jerky movement he usually employed to ensure maximum range on the slushy he instead was slowly moving it towards Kurt where it looked like he was gonna dump it. He didn’t get the chance though since Sam quickly grabbed the slushy from his hand and threw it back at him instead. He didn’t even need to use his super speed due to the slowness of the bully’s movements. After getting slammed in the face with the ice cold drink Karofsky stepped back the weird glazed look in his eyes now gone. He blinked a few times and looked at the trio in front of him. 

“What’s going on?” he said, sounding genuinely confused. He looked around the hallway quickly clearly not aware of his surroundings or what had just happened. “How long have I been at school? The last thing I remember was the party and then…”

He gripped his head as if he was getting a massive headache and groaned. The trio watched, each of them somewhat afraid of what was about to happen. Other people in the hallway were starting to notice the strangeness as Karofsky backed into the lockers causing a loud thud.

“Get him out,” Dave mumbled just barely loud enough for Santana to hear. “He’s taking over…”

Suddenly Dave started sprinting down the hallway still holding his head. Everyone watched confused and even a bit afraid of the outburst.

“What the hell just happened?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sam replied, “But we definitely need to keep an eye on him. Even more than usual.”

The other two nodded before they quickly made their way out of the school and over to Sam’s car. As they drove they formulated a plan to “interrogate” Blaine. 

“He’s my boyfriend so I should just ask him the questions up front. We don’t need to intimidate or threaten him okay,” Kurt said despite Santana’s objections. 

“I make no promises,” she replied. “Though I’m afraid a single flame will ignite all his hair care products and blow up the school.”

Sam just rolled his eyes at the two’s bickering as he turned into Dalton academy’s parking lot. The trio made their way out of the car and into the school where they managed to find their way to the Warblers practicing room. Inside the room were all members of the club going over the notes to some new top radio hit. They quickly glanced at the crowd but couldn’t spot Blaine anywhere so Santana approached one of them and tapped their shoulder.

“Listen baby face, we’re looking for Blaine. Where’s he at.”

The boy rolled his eyes before replying, “He said there was an emergency and he had to leave. If you rush out now you might be able to meet him at his car.”

She nodded and the three of them once again made their way through the halls of the prep school until they made it to the student parking lot. There they saw the Warblers captain just about to get into his own vehicle.

“Blaine, wait up,” Kurt shouted to his boyfriend.

The boy paused before turning to the source of the voice. “Kurt what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at my house tonight to watch The Bachelor?”

“We are but first Santana Sam and I had a few questions.”

He glanced over at Santana. “Are those guys giving Brittany trouble again? Cause if so I’ll have them expelled. We do not tolerate any sort of…”

“It’s not about Brittany,” Santana interrupted. “Though it is about those two guys.” He looked at her confused so she elaborated. “We think they might be mixed up in the wrong crowd.”

He sighed, “I was worried the two students they were talking about on tv were those idiots. How did you guys find out about this?”

Sam paused for a second, “Well we were all three going on a walk… together of course, and we happened to be going past some warehouses where we heard some loud noises so we just casually went over to the windows and glanced inside. There we saw the two of them fighting some really cool superheroes who totally kicked their asses.”

Kurt and Santana gave him a strange look. His lie was… bad to say the least but Blaine didn’t question it. Instead he just shook his head in disappointment. 

“I’m really not sure guys. They’ve always been the biggest troublemakers here but criminal activity seems like a stretch for them.”

“Have they been acting weird at all?” Santana asked.

“Not that I’ve noticed. But they’ve been suspended so I’ve only seen them a few times the past few days. If I hear anything odd I’ll be sure to tell you guys okay?” They nodded and he quickly turned back to his car. “I gotta go, family emergency.”

He got into his car and drove away leaving the three in the parking lot.

“So what’s next?” Sam asked.

“We need to figure out Dynamo’s identity,” Santana replied.

“Dynamo?” Kurt said, confused.

She shrugged, “We learned about them in science. They produce electricity so I figured it fits.”

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. “That’s a great name Santana. I’m proud of you. Look at us, Wraith, Flashfire, and Hyperdrive all together ready to fight some crime.”

She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm before realizing what he said. “Wait, Flashfire? Not bad Trouty, not bad at all.”

“Well if we’re gonna figure out where Dynamo came from I guess we need to figure out where we came from first,” Kurt suggested. 

“You mean…” Sam replied.

He nodded, “Yes. We need to head back to the beach and figure out where that blast came from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wandavision has reignited my love for superheroes so I'll probably be posting a few chapters to this story over the next few weeks. I'm thinking we'll ultimately end up at around 10-12. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment and or kudos, I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio pulled up to Lindsey Martin’s family lake house and got out of the car. They were all feeling nervous as they made their way down to the beach where their whole dilemma started in the first place. The beach had an eery feeling to it as they walked along the sand and looked out towards the lake.

“So the blast came from out there,” Sam said pointing towards the water. “I think we need to start walking along the edge of the lake until we find something.”

The other two agreed so that’s what they did. They walked along the edge of the lake through the tall grass and mud for about 20 minutes. They were starting to lose hope of finding anything when they reached a clearing. In the middle of it there was a small shack that looked very out of place. Santana and Sam stepped forward well Kurt was a bit more apprehensive. 

“We’re not really gonna go into the possible murder shack are we?” he said.

“Kurt, the origin to our powers might be inside that murder shack. Don’t you wanna know how this all happened,” Sam said turning around.

Kurt sighed before following the other two over to the wooden door. They stared at it for a few seconds until Santana finally got the nerve to reach forward and pull on the handle. It swung open slowly revealing… seemingly nothing. Inside it seemed to be just four barren walls and an empty floor. But as Santana looked closer she saw a small latch on the floor. She grabbed it and pulled it up revealing a trap door hidden on the floor. There was a ladder leading into some sort of room down below but it was too dark to see clearly.

“Well boys… looks like we’re headed down,” Santana said, forming a small fireball into her hand. 

She dropped the fireball down into the room giving her a decent visual of how far down she’d have to climb. Luckily it seemed to only be about 10 feet so, after taking a deep breath she climbed onto the ladder and started down. Kurt and Sam followed after her until all three of them found themself on the floor of some strange room. Once again Santana created a small flame in her hand lighting up the surrounding area. The three of them moved slowly through the room since they see very little. Luckily it wasn’t long before they found a circuit breaker on the wall and after Sam flipped a few switches the lights began to turn on. 

“What is this place?” Kurt said, glancing around. 

There were several desks and computers scattered around the room and in the center was a strange looking cone shaped piece of machinery with wires connected to several servers. The machine seemed heavily damaged however since there was a noticeable piece blasted off the side. 

“This can’t be where our powers came from,” Sam said sounding confused, “These computers are years old.”

He glanced at one computer in particular and something caught his eye. On the screen was a paused video with a man in the center of the thumbnail. Sam reached out and pressed the spacebar to play the video. It started up with the man seemingly frustrated.

“This is AV diary 3 on my experiments with Verge. Since my creation of the energy source my tests have been… inconclusive to say the least. It interacts with humans in a way like nothing I’ve ever seen. A few of my tests subjects have begun exhibiting… abilities of sorts. Nothing major, just small stuff like making loose change float through the air or being able to move droplets of water with only a wave of their fingers but it’s development nonetheless. I’ll continue these experiments as I continue to develop the generator.”

The screen cut to static for a few seconds before it returned with a new video. Sam quickly called the other two over to watch it with him. 

“This is AV diary 9 on my experiments with Verge. Continued tests on the subjects with abilities have shown that Verge seems to impact the subject based on the amount of energy they absorb. For example subject A who absorbed a minimal amount developed the ability to activate a lightbulb with only a snap whereas subject B who absorbed a much larger amount now possesses full telekinetic abilities. There are a total of 4 current individuals who possess powers of some sort. The generator’s continued construction has been successful though I’m struggling to find certain pieces.”

He moves out of the way and reveals the large machine which looks to be about half finished. Sam glanced up from the video to the actual machine.

“What is Verge?” Kurt asked.

“I think it’s that purple energy stuff that hit us on the beach,” Sam explained as he returned his attention to the video. 

It once again cut to static before revealing a new video. This one was a bit different. The man from before seemed to be in disarray. His hair was messed up and several of the buttons on his shirt were undone.

“This is AV diary number… I don’t 14 maybe. I had to eliminate all the test subjects but one. They were becoming reckless with their abilities and I couldn’t risk it being tied back to me. Obviously I couldn’t bring myself to kill the last even if the potential of his abilities does frighten me. I’m hoping his own sense of morality outweighs the criminal activity his powers would allow. In better news the generator is complete meaning my access to Verge is nearly infinite.”

It cut to static again and returned one last time. Alarms were blaring and red lights were flashing on screen. This time the man was leaning against the desk and he looked terrible. He was clearly exhausted and just all around looked disheveled. 

“This is my final AV diary on my experiments with Verge. The energy source is far too dangerous for me or anyone else to have access to. My son's powers have continued to grow stronger and I’m afraid of what more Verge will allow him to do. I’m destroying the generator and starting on research towards reversing the effects.”

The scientist was about to continue speaking when there was a loud screeching sound on screen. The man looked up seemingly shocked by whoever just entered the lab when it cut to static for the final time.

“So whoever this guy is, developed some sort of energy source that gives people powers,” Santana said. “His son Dynamo clearly used those powers for evil so he tried to stop him. Dynamo didn’t like that so he killed his own Dad… but not before he could destroy the generator.”

Sam nodded, “And when the generator exploded it sent out a blast of Verge that gave us our powers.”

The three stood in contemplation for a minute just absorbing the information. They didn’t have long to think though since there was suddenly a loud screeching sound. They looked over to the entrance and saw sunlight beaming down from the entrance meaning somebody else was coming in. Sam quickly sped over to the fuse box and switched them all off before he got back into cover with the other two. They watched the person descend down the ladder until the hatch closed leaving them all in darkness. It didn’t last long though since the figure created a small ball of lightning in his hand which illuminated the area around him. 

“Dynamo,” Kurt whispered.

They watched as the super villain made his way over to the generator. He reached inside one of the blown off sections and after a few seconds he pulled out an advanced looking piece of circuitry. He stared at it for a few seconds before stuffing it into the inside pocket of his large coat. Sam was tempted to run out and execute a sneak attack against the supervillain but he knew if he messed up it could easily backfire, so instead he waited for the villain to leave the same we he came in. Once the hatch closed the three of them stepped out from behind their cover. 

“What is he doing?” Santana asked, watching the hatch carefully. 

“It looks like he’s harvesting parts from the broken generator,” Kurt replied. “Just like how he was searching through those boxes at the warehouse he tried to rob.”

“He’s trying to build something… we just don’t know what,” Sam finished.

They ended up leaving the shack a few minutes later feeling that they had found out all there was to know down there. Of course they still had a few questions, mainly about Dynamo’s identity and that of his father. 

They walked back to the beach in silence, each of them thinking about something different. Kurt was thinking about whether or not to tell Blaine about his abilities. Sam was thinking about how his family would react if his identity were ever let out. And finally Santana was thinking about Brittany and how she could possibly make their potential relationship work. None of them could think of any conclusive answers… which was a feeling even scarier than a crazy supervillian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter of a chapter but I wanted to contain all of this exposition into one section. If you have any questions just comment them and I'll see if I can answer. Thanks for reading.


End file.
